ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Joseph 10: Omniverse and Go Busters
Joseph 10 Omniverse is a New Series by Electroburst. Air Date Janurary 2, 2012 Plot Joseph Tennyson is back in a all new adventure. Wth the New Year 2012 here, Joseph is ready for Action with new aliens like Blox and Graviton. This will be a ride you will never forget. Aliens *Blox *Gravattack *Black Shadow *Cyberfire *Crankcase *Crowbar *Hatchet *Speedwheel *Gutchruncher *Centron (Main Alien in the Show) *Heatblast *Upgrade *Grey Matter *XLR8 *Crumplezone *Ransack *Depth Charge *Ghost Rider *Water Hazard *Terraspin *Four Arms *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Rath *Ultimate Rath *Jolt *Sideswipe *Terraspin *NRG *Ampfibian *Armordrillo *ChamAlien *Fasttrack *Clockwork *Eatle *Benwolf *Benmummy *Benvictor *Way Big *Eye Guy *Upchuck *Wildvine *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Ghostfreak *Ripjaws *Lodestar *Chromastone *Alien X *Diamondhead *Stinkfly *Swampfire *Ultimate Swampfire *Brainstorm *Humoungousaur *Ultimate Humoungousaur *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Spidermonkey *Ultimate Spidermonkey *Mirage *Wheeljack *Ironhide *Shocksquatch New Aliens *Bombshock *Knockout *Brakedown *Dread Wing *Ice Hazard *Ultimate Wildvine *Ultimate Way Big *Ultimate Eye Guy *Ultimate Ghost Rider *Ultimate Centron *Ultimate Alien X *Ultimate Brainstom *Ultimate Benwolf *Ultimate Benmummy *Ultimate Benvictor *Ultimate Shocksquatch Go Busters Aliens: #Gravattack #Blox #Feedback #Cystle Stone #Takeback #Gunshot #Shockblaster #Rollor #Soundblaster #Spearblaster #MadBlender #New Squidstricter #Slipstream Episodes #Omniverse #New Beginning #New Aliens! #Cyberfire! #Interspecter #13 #A Night of the Linving Wolf #Action, Get On! #Old Aliens Rise! #Tough Challanges #Master, Alien X! #Bring Your Times #Reunlocked! #Secrets of the Black Box #Power #The Fire Creature #Secrets of the Monsters Pt. 1 #Secrets of the Monsters Pt. 2 #Ultimate Death Claw! #Ultimate Monster #Ultimate Power Season 2 #A Day of Unexpected Events #Death of a Falling Star #Goodbye my old friend #Moving on #Tragic Memories #Ultimate Depth Charge! #Fight to the End #Power up your Tragic Dreams # Flashbacks of the Past (Ultimate Rescue Tribute) #Ultimate Power (Ultimate Alien Tribute) Go Busters Episodes #Mission Strike Team Go Busters! #Where They Move #Fire! #Super! #I've got the Power! #Return of Old Aliens #Super War Machine! #Takeback and Gunshot! #Iron in the Middle #Power Down! Specials *The Banquit (Tomorrow Night) *The Most Favorite Aliens (Valentime's Day) *Spring Comes to Town *The 16 Year Old (My Birthday) Live Action Movies * Power of the Omnimatrix The Movie (May 2012) * Joseph 10 The movie: Omniverse VS Go Busters (August 2012) * NWTF The Movie (November 2012) Opening Joseph 10: Omniverse Opening Blue_Senturion_with_Patrol_Bike.jpg|Centron with Motorcycle Picture 18.jpg|Eatle in Go Busters Picture 19.jpg|Clockwork in Go Busters Picture 20.jpg|Ghost Rider in Go Busters Picture 22.jpg|NRG in Go Busters Picture 23.jpg|Gunshot in Go Busters Picture 40.jpg|Slipstream in Go Busters Picture 41.jpg Joseph 10: Go Busters Plot Joseph Returns into a new World calld Go Busters. Joseph Returns from his Summer Hoilday to School. Now aliens like Gravattack, Feedback, and many others have joined in. Ben Has Rook now. Characters (Main): *Joseph Tennyson *Rook Triva *The Working Title for Go Busters is Time Force. The Reason it was replaced that the name sounded stupid. *There will be new Animation in the new series. *There will be new weponds like the Black Box and the Shogun Buster that will combine into the Super Shogun Blaster. Category:Series